Back to the Gazebo
by utility - singer
Summary: This is the final story in a trilogy that begins with lemacd's Interlude in the Gazebo, and continues in my own Interlude in the Study. All three can stand on their own, though.


Back to the Gazebo

Maria stood outside the door of her husband's study, and hesitated for a moment before knocking. Rather than waiting for him to respond—which could take a very long time if he was occupied with business matters-she opened the door and peeked in. She could barely see through the darkened room, the only light source being the small lamp on Georg's desk. He sat behind it, elbows on top of the papers strewn across its massive mahogany top; his head in his hands. His hair was mussed, and she could tell from that small detail that he'd run his hands through it more than a few times, most likely in frustration.

"Darling? I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is getting very late. Will you be finished soon?" Maria walked over to where he sat, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently giving them a squeeze. She could feel how tight his muscles were; Georg was in excellent physical condition but the tension of being under a deadline with this project was having its own effect.

He sighed deeply, lifting his head from his hands, and moving them to hold onto Maria's. He pulled her right hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly before beginning to fidget with her wedding ring. She leaned in and kissed the top of his head, breathing in deeply of the scent that both gave her enormous strength and made her weak in the knees. Maria had loved the cologne her husband used since the day she met him in the ballroom. As she snuck past him after being discovered in the forbidden chamber, she noticed immediately the mix of sandalwood and lavender, and another note she couldn't identify then but knew now to be uniquely him. From that day forward, whenever she caught that particular fragrance it made her heart race and her stomach do a flip.

"I don't think so. They want these requirements sent to London in two days' time, and I'm not nearly finished with what they've asked for." Georg was doing consulting work for the British Navy, and was anxious to get the project completed. He looked at his wife, and for the first time noticed she was already dressed for bed. It was clearly later than he'd thought.

"Well, how about you at least take a break and walk with me. Some fresh air and activity will do you good. Then I can fix you a snack and some tea, if you want to continue in here," Maria made her request sound as much like a command as she possibly could, and was pleased when Georg took the hint.

"Very well, my love." He rose from the brown leather chair, stretching his arms up and out. Before he could return them to his sides, Maria had snuggled in closely, and he hugged her tightly with barely any effort. After several moments of silent bliss, Maria turned and they walked arm in arm out the doors to the terrace.

The night was a bit cool, with a slight breeze. The light of a full, high moon made the grounds especially bright, considering the latemess of the hour. "Let's walk along the lake, darling," Maria suggested. She knew that water, any body of water, would immediately relieve whatever stresses were preoccupying her husband's thoughts.

Hand in hand they strolled down the steps to the lake and stopped at the iron gates, looking out over the calm, still water. Georg stepped behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He nestled his cheek into her soft golden hair, which glistened in the moonlight, then caught her ear with his lips. Maria tilted her head to give him better access, and he kissed a path down her neck, until he reached the edge of her pale blue satin dressing gown.. His mouth kept moving forward, and he gently turned her to face him.

"How is it that you always know just exactly what I need, even when I myself have no idea?" Georg whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes. They were a darker blue than they usually appeared. He knew that was the color of her passion, and it was a hue that he, and only he, would ever have the privilege of seeing.

Now that Maria was facing him, she noticed that he'd loosened his tie, and undone the top buttons of his shirt collar. She pulled on his tie, and leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his throat. Keeping his tie in hand, she turned and began walking away. Georg had no choice but to follow, but if truth be told he'd have followed her anywhere, anytime.

In a moment or two, the gazebo came into view. Georg noticed it was slightly illuminated from within, and he became curious. "Maria? What in the world...?" he questioned.

"Come in, and make yourself comfortable. I do hope you'll enjoy this interlude this evening." Maria looked at him, and smiled a wickedly sexy grin. He looked around the glass enclosure. She'd placed candles along the benches, which gave a romantic glow which played against the darkness outside. On the floor of the space was a quilt, spread out flat with several cushions tossed about.

"Maria, darling, I don't know what to say, except..." Georg never got to finish the thought. Maria covered his mouth with hers, kissing him passionately. He responded immediately, pulling her into a full-body embrace. He ran his hands down until they reached the small of her back, then slid them sideways to her hips, pulling her to him as firmly as he could. They both could feel his arousal, and Maria pulled back, removing her mouth from his.

"Oh, not so fast, darling. I want you fully relaxed first." With that, she turned and picked up a small bottle from the bench behind her.

"Massage oil?" Georg held the question in his voice and with the slight lift of an eyebrow, which was quickly followed by the half-smile his wife found so irresistably sexy.

"Shirt off, Captain." Maria had hardly finished the phrase before Georg's tie was on the floor, and the shirt tossed atop it, buttons having nearly been ripped from their threads.

"Lie down, right here." She pulled a few of the cushions nearer, and Georg took the smallest one for his head. He lay down on his stomach, Maria knelt down beside him on a larger pillow, and warmed some of the oil between her hands. As soon as she touched her husband's shoulders, his entire body seemed to sigh. Maria moved her hands slowly, sensuously, delighting in the touch of his skin. The connection between the two of them was nearly electric, and the pleasure she was giving him was affecting her as well.

"You are an amazing woman, do you know that?" Georg' voice was dark and slow. Maria smiled at the effect she was having with her ministrations.

She answered simply."If I am it is because of you. You do so much to make me feel loved and appreciated, and I love returning that to you." She bent toward him, and kissed the back of his neck, then followed the trail of his spine down middle of his back with her lips and tongue, until she reached the waist of his trousers. Georg could barely control himself, but took in a deep breath and tried desperately not to just roll over and take her. But with the knowledge that this was the first time she was initiating their sexual activity outside their bedroom, he realized he needed to let her go at her own pace.

"Now, what shall we do with these?" she teased. "I think they might like to join the rest of your clothing over in the corner."

Georg rolled to his side, now facing his wife. "Oh, really? And how do you suppose they'll get there?"

Maria grinned at him. "I suppose I could make the sacrifice, and remove them for you."

He looked at his wife, and a rush of love so fierce that his heart nearly burst of it ran through him.

"Please." He rolled the rest of the way to his back, and watched her. The moonlight made her hair shine as if it were spun from fine gold; in contrast, her eyes were dark and her lids heavy with lust. First, she moved to take off his shoes. She'd discovered earlier in their marriage that trousers cannot be removed unless the shoes are; instead of joining their bodies in passion they had dissolved their voices in laughter. But this time there was only anticipation of what she'd do next. She pulled off his socks, as well, then paused to run a finger up the sole of his foot. Maria had discovered that he was ticklish, and she delighted in his helpless laughter every time his foot was touched.

Georg bit his lip so that he wouldn't laugh out loud; he was afraid Maria would think it was directed at her, and he wanted in no way to discourage this side of her. But she looked up at him, and their eyes locked. He could see her intentions, and it wasn't to make him laugh.

Her hands quickly unfastened his belt, and unbuttoned his trousers just as fast. Georg moved his hips enough so that she could remove the offending garment, which wound up in the pile where the rest of his clothing was. Now clad only in his silk shorts, his desire for her was plain to see. Maria's cheeks turned a lovely rose shade, which to Georg's delight he could see even in the dim lighting. Her perfect lips were parted, and he ached to kiss them. He stroked her arms, and she silently shrugged her satin dressing gown from her shoulders, leaving just her nightgown's thread-thin straps the keeper of her modesty.

Georg propped himself up on his elbows, and Maria leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met, their tongues danced. He embraced her, and pulled her down on top of himself. One strap of her nightgown no longer held its position, and as it slid down, so did that side of the gown, exposing her breast. Georg fondled and stroked it, twisting the nipple gently until it stood firm. Maria nearly bit his lip as the thrill raced through her body, sparking the heat that was growing between her legs.

Now that he could reach the other strap, Georg slid that one down as well, exposing his wife completely from the waist up. Gently, he lay Maria down beside him, removed the dressing gown from her arms, and slipped the nightgown down below her waist. She raised her leg to push the garment all the way off her body, and shivered as her husband took the opportunity to allow his fingers a home in the place where she ached for him the most. He found a spot that made her gasp in ecstasy, and he repeated the motion again and again, until he felt her muscles clamp around him in climax.

When she relaxed, he moved his hand to her waist, and leaned over her so he could better reach her bosom. Georg ran his hand up her side, kneading and stroking a perfect, round breast, and took it in his mouth. Maria's hands went up into his dark, thick hair, pulling him closer as he continued to stroke her skin.

"Georg."

Her voice was barely audible, and until Maria used her hands to gently turn his head up toward her face, he hadn't realized she'd called his name.

"Yes, my love?"

"Make love to me."

"Oh, I am."

He propped himself above her with one arm, and used the other to remove his shorts. She was more than ready to accept him, and he slipped inside her easily. Maria wrapped her legs around his waist, and let her hands play once again with his hair. This time, they kept their eyes open and held each other's gaze, as Georg began to find their rhythm.

It didn't take long for their lovemaking to reach its crescendo, and Georg spilled powerfully into his wife. Feeling the explosion, her body reacted in similar fashion. The two lovers continued their quest to be as one, holding one another tightly, keeping their connection for as long as possible.


End file.
